The Turmoil of the Beehive
"The Turmoil of the Beehive" is the 3rd segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the second episode on October 8, 2010 in Japanese, and on June 5, 2012 in English. Synopsis while investigating a series of disappearances at Daten City High, Panty and Stocking encounter Queen Barby, the cheerleading team captain whose reign as the most popular student is threatened by the angels. Plot The episode starts with Garterbelt, who calls for both Panty and Stocking. Garterbelt says there is an alarming situation they need to take care of. He introduces them to the principal of Daten City High, who requests for their assistance. The principal explains that some of students have gone missing and that he was sure it was a ghost's doing. Garterbelt commands both Anarchy sisters to infiltrate the school in order to investigate the matter further. Panty and Stocking arrive at the school and leave a lot of students baffled at their beauty. The two of them hear someone screaming and agree it seems suspicious. Panty sees and shoots a screaming bee-covered boy, which causes him to fall on his face. Once the boy recovers, he is stricken by Panty's beauty and comments on how beautiful he thought she was. Panty kicks a fallen honeycomb out of impulse, which lands on top of the boy's head once again. The Queen, Barby, arrives at the scene, commenting on how she had never seen Panty nor Stocking before. She proceeds to state the school is hers, and after both Panty and Stocking ditched her, she assures them they are going to pay for insulting her. Barby tries impressing the student body several times, but the Anarchy sisters prove to be better than her in every occasion. This eventually leads to Barby's downfall, making the Anarchy sisters the new queens of Daten City High. Out of spite, Barby assaults a group of boys, who were replacing her stuff for the Anarchy sisters'. Brief comes to Panty and Stocking (who were in the middle of sex education), saying his buddies had been assaulted. He assures them a ghost is behind the crime, for his PKE Meter is going crazy. The Anarchy sisters proceed to follow Brief on a ghost-search, with no avail. Panty, enraged, kicks Brief's PKE Meter, causing it to explode. Shortly after, they are found by Barby, who now has a group of possessed students at her will. Barby reveals her true self to Panty and Stocking, confirming she was the ghost they were looking for all along. Panty and Stocking transform their clothing into Backlace and Stripes I & II respectively, and defeat the football team easily. The angels destroy the bee minions that were controlling them and the cheerleaders. Using Brief as a trampoline, Stocking defeats Barby's remaining bee minions, while Panty shoots Barby, killing her. Panty retrieves 8 Heaven Coins from the scene and then goes off to have sex with the remaining football players. Gallery 2a-1.jpg 2a-1a.jpg 2a-2.jpg 2a-1c.jpg 2a-3.jpg 2a-4.jpg 2a-5.jpg 2a-6.jpg 2a-7.jpg 2a-8.jpg 2a-9.jpg 2a-10.jpg 2a-11.jpg 2a-12.jpg 2a-13.jpg 2a-14.jpg 2a-15.jpg 2a-16.jpg 2a-1b.jpg 2a-17.jpg 2a-18.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City *Daten City High *Daten City's Church Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the 1973 Spanish drama film The Spirit of the Beehive. *In the background of one of the scenes, there is a huge crowd containing several characters from various shows and anime, including: Simon, Nia, Leeron, Kamina, Viral, Yoko, Attenborough, Lagann Nono, Lal'c, Tycho, Haruko, Naota, Naruto, Fry, Kenny McCormick, and a Powerpuff Girl. *When Panty says, "Let's ditch the idiot with the outdated doll's name, Stockin'", she makes a reference to the American fashion doll, Barbie. *The scenes where Panty and Stocking are competing with Barby are a reference to a scene in the cartoon series My Life as a Teenage Robot, having strong similarities between them. *The sex education teacher's speech contains a reference to the film Mean Girls. *Barby tends to cross and uncross her legs in a way very similar to Adiane the Elegant. *The name of the idol group "AKB 47", which appears in multiple places inside the school, is a reference to the Japanese idol group "AKB48". *Panty's school uniform is a reference to Mari's outfit with a shorter skirt in Rebuild of Evangelion. Music Songs used in this episode *"Theme for Panty & Stocking " - Opening credits *"Sub Title" - Episode sub title *"Daten City" - Garterbelt's morning mission briefing *"Dancefloor Orgy" - Angels arrive at school *"Technodildo" - Brief with a beehive on his head (the second time) *"D City Rock " - Panty and Stocking upstage Barby *"Beverly Hills Cock Part 2" - Panty, Stocking and Brief investigating *"Yesline Dub" - Barby confronts the angels *"Beverly Hills Cock" - Angels fight back *"Dancefloor Orgy" - Reprised as Panty and Stocking take the initiative in the battle *"Juice" - Panty gets her reward and fade out References